A Secret to Tell
by iamthecreator
Summary: In which Brick kills Blossom, but is she really dead? One-shot.


Brick was furious. His face was red and his eyes were wild. His hair blazed around him like a fire and Blossom was sure she could see smoke blazing out of his ears. He struck at her with a clenched fist and she easily dodged it, retaliating with a punch of her own. Her fist connected with his jaw and his head snapped back. A scary growl escaped his lips and he charged at her with a strength she's never seen.

In a split second, she's on her back and Brick is on top of her, throwing punch after punch to her face. Blood pours out a cut on her lip and she struggles underneath him, trying to push him off. He doesn't let up, no, he's too angry. He hears her nose crack and she cries out.

"Brick! Stop!"

But his mind is elsewhere as he forms an energy ball and pushes it right into her chest. The sky lights up a bright red and everything stands still. Brick feels all his strength being forced into that energy ball, and once it connects with Blossom's chest, he goes flying backwards. The smell of smoke and burned flesh raises in the air, clogging his nostrils and making his eyes sting. He slowly sits up and looks over at the motionless form, his eyebrows raised. He stands up, a bit wobbly on his feet from all the energy he lost, but he stalks his way over and kneels down on the ground next to her.

"Blossom?" He says, staring down at her closed eyes. He places a hand on her neck and feels for a pulse, but he is met with nothing. His other hand brushes past her nose but no air hits it. Both lands lay on her chest but there is no beating vibration against his hand. "Are you dead?"

He continues to stare at her lifeless form, confusion etched on his face. How is it possible that she's dead? Is she even allowed to die?

"Did I kill you?" He asks, touching her cheeks. They are cold and clammy, nothing like their usual warm and softness. He brings a hand back and lams it forcefully on the flesh, but there is no reaction. "Did I kill you?" He repeats, a childlike tone taking over his voice.

"I killed her."

Saying it feels foreign on his tongue, but a good type of foreign. It feels like it belongs there, like he's been waiting to say it for a long time.

"I killed her."

He repeats it, smiling a bit. He looks down at her, the smile never leaving his face. A hand reaches down and brushes an orange lock out of her face. He leans down with his lips close to her cold ear.

"I killed you."

He whispers it, as if it's some secret that must be kept between the two. It's a secret, he laughs, that she'll never be able to tell. He shakes his head, chuckling loudly. What a way to keep a secret safe, he thinks, just kill whoever you tell.

"She's dead."

He says it out loud this time and immediately clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes moving to Blossom. He gives her an apologetic frown and shrugs. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said it out loud." He laughs again and leans over her, studying her face. She looks peaceful, he decides. I did something good, he thinks, pleased at her expression. She doesn't have the same uptight scowl like usual. She actually looks pretty, he nods.

His face is close to hers, their noses touching. Goosebumps form on his arms as he leans over her, his warm skin mingling with her cold. He stares at her eyelids, swearing he saw them bounce a little just a second ago. They jump again and slowly slide open, the sharp pink surprising him. He jumps back and his mouth drops. The body groans and sits up slowly.

"What happened?"

Brick blinks a few times, thinking he's gone crazy. When he opens his eyes and those brilliant pink ones are still staring at him, he frowns.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Blossom smiles a little, giving Brick a look like he was a curious five year old. "You really thought I was dead? You're silly."

He blinks again and shakes his head. "I felt your pulse. You weren't breathing. I killed you." She smiles again, her eyes glinting. She gets on her knees and crawls over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. He shivers a little, her skin freezing against his. He shakes his head again. "See? You're cold."

She shakes her head and brings her hand down to cup his chin. "You may have killed me," she says, stroking his cheek with her cold thumb. "But I'm not dead."

Brick pouts and moves his head out of her grasp. "This is freaking weird." He gets up, rubbing his head. "I'm going home. Maybe I need a nap. I'll tell Boomer to make me one of his sissy soups." Blossom pouts and stands up as well, grabbing his hand. He shivers at her cold touch, the chill going right down his back.

"Going so soon?" She asks, looking up at him with sad eyes. Brick nods slowly and moves his hand out of her grasp. Her pout deepens but she does nothing when he flies away.

* * *

Brick slammed the door to his room, throwing himself on the bed. What is wrong with me? He thinks, smashing his face in a pillow. _I killed her, she's dead, it's all in my imagination. _He continues to think about her dead body, the cold skin that made him shiver. Was she really still alive? Or was he going crazy?

"Just gonna ignore me, huh?"

The soft voice startles him out of his thoughts and he sits up quickly, ready to fight. He scans the room and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head when Blossom is sitting at his desk. Her chin is sitting lazily on her hand, those bright pink eyes of hers staring at him. She sighs and gets up, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How did you get in here?" He asks, his own eyes meeting hers. She frowns and moves closer to him, resting her head in his lap.

"You'll never get rid of me," She says simply. "I'm here forever."

"But... why?" Brick moves out of the way, making her head plop against the bed. Blossom frowns and stretches out on the bed, yawning.

"Don't ask questions, Brick."

He sighs and looks down at her, scowling. "I hate you, Blossom."

"Good."

* * *

_-a few months later-_

Brick smiles and holds the girl close to him. She gives him a soft peck and rolls over next to him, smiling. He leans down and rests his head next to hers, finally over the freezing temperature of her skin. Cold fingers reach over, caressing his cheek and pushing orange locks behind his ear. The pair smile at each other.

"How was your day?" The girl asks, snuggling against his chest.

"It was nice." He says, throwing an arm over her waist. "I couldn't wait to come home to see you." The girl smiles wider, those brilliant pink eyes of hers lighting up. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Blossom."

Blossom pokes his nose. "You weren't saying that five months ago," she teases. "Funny how we're in love now, huh?"

Brick leans close to her ear, smiling. "I killed you." She slaps his arm and giggles, pushing him away.

"Stop!" She cries out, laughing. "Nobody is supposed to know that!" He laughs along with her and sits up, letting her head fall into his lap. His fingers tangle in her hair and she smiles, content.

The door of his room slams open, startling the couple. Blossom sits up quickly and moves away, sitting at the desk. Brick frowns at the disturbance and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Butch?"

The green eyed boy looks around, glaring. He settles on his brother and scowls. Green and red collide, but the red wins eventually, like fire burning grass. Butch looks away and frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who were you talking to?" Butch inquires, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Brick looks at Blossom with a small, secret smile and she smiles back sweetly, nodding her head.

"No one." He says.

* * *

**So I liked this during the beginning (which probably shows) but then I got bored towards the end. I didn't wanna give up, though, because I really liked the idea. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
